


[podfic] The Hardest Part of Ending

by Annapods, Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reconciliation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: ...is starting again.Two grown-up adult men help each other out, sort of, and then talk about how they should probably talk about things. Probably.03:42:51 (all routes) :: A choose-your-own-adventure story written byBeastofthesky.





	[podfic] The Hardest Part of Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hardest part of ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116899) by [beastofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastofthesky/pseuds/beastofthesky). 



 

**Streaming:[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/f9ll07r72qo68tm/AAB3g-6z7EzsOwR3Bi9YfoJwa?dl=0)**

****

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/f9ll07r72qo68tm/AAB3g-6z7EzsOwR3Bi9YfoJwa?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u3v9bnhzo40fohl/%5BOW%5D%20The%20Hardest%20Part%20of%20Ending.m4b?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “incorporate sound effects” square of Anna’s Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Beastofthesky for giving their permission to this podfic!

 **Credits:** [art](https://glassedplanets.tumblr.com/post/157025247353/of-the-fifteen-bajillion-songs-i-could-link-i) by Beastofthesky (Glassedplanets on tumblr)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
